


Raised by Dogs

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Dog Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Benny Makes Porn Videos, Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Breeding stand, Butt Plugs, Castiel Has Dog Instincts, Castiel Raised by Dogs, Collared Castiel, Deceit, Dehumanization, Dogs, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Exploitation, Feral Castiel, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Impossible Kinks, Kennels, Knotting, M/M, Muzzles, Objectification, Other, Porn Video, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Teen Castiel, The major kinks are in the second chapter for those curious, Therapist Dean, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, mentioned Dean/OMCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had been raised by dogs since he was little, it was the only life he knew, and Dean knew it was going to be an uphill battle trying to help Castiel get to some kind of normal human life. So far nothing seemed to work and the fact that Castiel thought that Dean was a bitch, a bitch that needed breeding, wasn't helping anything.(The truly kinky stuff is in chapter two and four)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for two prompts. The original prompt and a follow up prompt.
> 
> I decided to post them as separate chapters. The first chapter does not have anything explicit with dogs in it but the second will. So if you want to just read the first bit with Cas/Dean then stick to chapter one. If you want all the really kinky stuff then when you're done with chapter one advance onto chapter two.
> 
> Additional note: The third chapter that was added also does not have anything explicit with dogs and is Dean/Cas.
> 
> Additional note 2: The fourth (and when it is posted fifth) chapter WILL have Cas/Dogs.
> 
> READ THE TAGS!!!!!

Dean watched Castiel snarling out the window and frowned. He had been working with Castiel for months trying to get him to acclimate to being a human. The only positive at this point was that Castiel had stopped trying to rip the throats out of anyone coming into his new  _territory_.

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into his couch, while Castiel continued to snarl and growl at someone or something outside.

Anyone and most anything invading his territory was at the end of those vicious sounds.

Except for Dean. Mercifully Castiel had decided Dean could stay in his territory but his reasoning was something Dean was trying very hard to discourage.

Castiel thought Dean was a bitch.

Dean had lost track of the number of times Castiel had tried to mount him, grunting and working his hips against Dean’s jean covered ass, in an attempt to  _breed_. It was one area Dean was focusing a large portion of his time trying to correct so he could move on to rehabilitating Castiel in order for him to live a semi-normal life without thinking he was a dog.

He knew that Castiel had taken social cues from the dogs that had raised him and that seeing another that for some strange reason, Dean still wasn’t completely sure, Castiel believed that Dean was a suitable bitch for him.

It was one of the few things he’d managed to get from Castiel. Dean knew that Castiel had been looking for a bitch to breed and that with Dean he had found one with no other studs to compete with when it came to breeding.

“Time for bed, Cas.” Dean opened his eyes and slowly rose from the couch, groaning and stretching, as Castiel turned away from the window to look at him. “Come on. Let’s get you ready.”

Castiel was resistant to most of the human rituals Dean tried to get him into. It was slow going and well over an hour later saw Dean stumbling into his bedroom, yawning as he stripped to his boxers, before collapsing face down on top of his sheets.

He mumbled a bit and hauled his pillow towards his head before letting himself fall asleep.

It wasn’t until hours later that a warm weight on top of him jarred Dean to awareness and he jerked violently, shoving at the mattress and twisting to look behind him to see Castiel trying to mount him.

He could  _feel_  Castiel’s hard cock brushing his boxer-covered ass and groaned. Of course.

Dean listened to Castiel’s low grunts and growls before he reached back to try to push him off. “Cas—” there was a snarl when he pushed at Castiel and Dean closed his eyes.

Maybe if he indulged Castiel this once it would help. Castiel would see that Dean couldn’t be bred and he would realize he didn’t have a  _rut_.

He pushed again and this time it knocked Castiel to the side. “Give me a few seconds.” He held his hand up and watched blue eyes narrowing at him. “You’re _not_ attempting to ‘breed’ me when I’m drier than a fucking desert.”

Dean forced himself not to look down at were Castiel’s hard cock hung, huge and wet at the tip, waiting to push into him. Instead he moved to his nightstand to grab his lube, the same lube he hadn’t gotten a chance to use since volunteering to house Castiel, before heading to the bathroom.

He relieved himself, washed up and turned his focus onto opening himself up. It stood to reason that once Dean was in there Castiel wasn’t going to waste time. Instead he was going to shove himself inside Dean and, more than likely, fuck Dean with the intent to mate.

The first finger had him groaning lowly before he started to quickly prep himself. Each new finger had him missing his days of one-night-stands and the few longer-term relationships he’d had.

He missed sex and part of him was excited.

It had been months since he’d had anything up his ass other than a few fingers or one of his toys. He couldn’t wait this long again. Someone would need to watch Castiel so that he could have some time to himself and, hopefully, a very enjoyable weekend with someone hung like a fucking horse.

Dean was going to have to call Benny. He was the only other person who knew that Dean had taken on Castiel and Dean had shared the details of Castiel’s situation with his friend. If anyone could watch over Castiel while Dean sought time with other _humans_ it would be Benny.

Once he felt he was open enough Dean added some extra lube, squirting it directly into his ass, before venturing into his room where Castiel was waiting on the bed, staring unflinchingly at the bathroom door. He walked into the room and sat the lube down next to his bed before letting his boxers drop.

Immediately Castiel’s attention fixed on him and Dean swallowed.

Maybe this was a bad idea. But he was already climbing onto the bed.

If Castiel hadn’t been thoroughly tested and Dean knew where he’d been there was no doubt he’d be forcing a condom onto Castiel’s cock. But Castiel was clean and Dean was careful with sex. It was likely he wouldn’t be able to get a condom on him either way considering dogs didn’t wear them and Castiel believed, very much, he was one.

He moved to the center of his bed, lowering his upper body and pushing his ass up in a good, mountable position. That was all it took. Castiel released another one of those inhuman sounds and Dean had that warm weight on top of him again.

There was little time wasted between that and Castiel guiding his cock inside. It was thick and Dean moaned at the stretch as it filled him up. There were a few seconds where it was almost like Castiel was completely aware he wasn’t a dog but it vanished when Castiel slammed inside with a snarl and started to rapidly fuck into him.

It was jarring as Dean shifted himself into a better position and mentally marveled at how like a dog Castiel _was_ fucking him.

The snaps of Castiel’s hips were quick and hard, each one slamming his thick cock deep inside Dean, while Dean struggled not to moan. He  _shouldn’t_  be enjoying this and Castiel’s grunts, his moans,  _shouldn’t_  be impacting Dean the way they were.

“Oh.” Dean clenched down when Castiel nailed his prostate and sent pleasure flying through him. “Fuck. Fuckin’  _hell_.”

For someone raised by dogs it wasn’t possible to deny that Castiel knew how to fuck. His strokes were long and Dean could hear skin smacking against skin as Castiel’s breathing changed. He was fully aware that he wasn’t the first ‘bitch’ that Castiel had tried to breed. Castiel had been found balls deep in a real, whining bitch as he had desperately fucked and fucked into the whimpering dog’s hole until he’d come with a grunt.

Dean could hear Castiel grunting and reached under to grip himself, teasing the head of his cock, as Castiel slammed inside with a snarl. He knew that Castiel had come and the heavy weight pressing on him, along with his hand moving, had him coming with a low groan.

Slowly Castiel pulled out of him and Dean let himself collapse on his bed. He lay there and felt the bed move as Castiel sprawled out next to him, eyes hooded and eyes pleased. “ _Bitch_.” It was rough and Dean stared at him silently.

He watched Castiel relaxing next to him with a small smile on his face and soon Castiel’s breathing had evened out. “Yeah that was a bad idea.” He muttered to himself and slowly moved off the bed, ignoring the wet spot, so he could walk towards the bathroom to clean up the mess from Castiel’s release that was slowly leaking out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a crazy prompt (this first chapter) but it has nothing on the follow up prompt that I'm still surprised I wrote because damn is that one of the "kinkiest" things I've written (also one of the absolutely impossible things I've written).
> 
> Let me know what you thought about chapter one regardless of whether you venture onto chapter two. I'm interested in hearing your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok THIS is the chapter with ALL THE KINKS.
> 
> Holy shit...when I received this prompt I stared at it in awe and a little bit of trepidation but I had offered to write a prompt for anything the prompter wanted and who doesn't like a challenge?
> 
> Warning: There IS Cas/Female Dog below. There is also probably the single **most impossible** threesome but it was in the prompt and in fanfic you can basically make anything possible even if it isn't. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is just so dirty...wow. This is especially filthy after the contents of the first chapter...

Benny waved Dean away as his friend looked back at Castiel, the dog-boy, with worry. “He’ll be fine. I won’t let him out of the yard and I’ll make sure he stays safe.” Dean paused again, “Go. Find someone to fuck that sweet ass of yours and don’t come back until you’re limpin’ on Sunday.”

“You’re just jealous I’m not letting _you_ fuck me this weekend.”

He _had_ enjoyed Dean’s ass on several occasions and one very memorable one, with Dean blindfolded and caged, he’d filmed and made a killing on selling. The others, the camera angle not near as good, had made decent cash by the sounds spilling from Dean’s mouth alone.

Benny offered a cheerful smile. “I’ve had that ass of yours and I don’t doubt I’ll have it again. Now _go_.”

He watched Dean leave, finally, before looking over at Castiel who was glaring at him with a low building snarl. It wasn’t reassuring but after hearing about Dean’s charity case there was no way that he wasn’t going to take advantage of the opportunity it gave him for a video he’d held back on.

“Don’t worry, boy, I’ve got a nice in-Heat bitch coming for you.”

Benny went out to his car, grabbed the bags with all of his equipment, and came back into the house. He already knew exactly how he was going to set it up. One camera was aimed for the empty spot at the end of the bed where he set up the standard breeding bench he had for his more _interesting_ videos and one on each side of the room to get all angles.

This was going to be a very, very different kind of secret video.

The second Dean had first brought up Castiel there hadn’t been a question that Benny wanted to get that animalistic presence on camera. Dean was gorgeous on video, though unknowingly, but _this_ would be something _more_.

Everything was finally set up and Benny grinned as he brought one bag back downstairs. Castiel was staring at him from the floor near the couch, eyes sharp but wary, as Benny came over with his bag.

“Now I can’t have you hurting my bitch.” Castiel recognized his words and he could see the way the dog-boy was hardening. “Be a good dog and I’ll let you breed her until she’s fat with your pups. First I need you to take this.”

A little Viagra never hurt anyone and it would keep the dog-boy hard for a long video.

He fixed the muzzle over Castiel’s face, a studded collar around his throat, paw pads on his hands and pinned him down so he could lube Castiel’s hole enough for the tail plug. Sure enough Castiel fought the intrusion but Benny had strength and worked his thick fingers in until Castiel was loose enough for the fat tail plug.

It pushed in, Castiel’s virgin hole greedy for it, as Benny watched it sink in and catch.

“There we go.”

Castiel was snarling through the muzzle, lost to anger and whatever weird dog instinct he’d been taught over the years, as the doorbell rang.

“That would be your bitch.” _And your secret stud._

That seemed to have him snapping his mouth shut and Benny watched his head snap over towards the door. He rose up and walked to the door. Sure enough his friend had brought Lucy, a gorgeous bitch with a shiny brown coat. Next to her was King, an impressively large mutt that Benny typically used who fucked like it was his only purpose in life.

As he thanked his friend and watched him leave he could hear Castiel in the living room. Benny smirked as he locked the door and led Lucy towards the guest bedroom after dropping King off in Dean’s extra bathroom. She was fixed into the breeding stand, whining with her Heat, before Benny went to collect Castiel.

This time Castiel was happy to follow him, body practically shaking with excitement and hard cock hanging between his legs, as he quickly followed.

Benny immediately started the cameras the second they made it into the room and Castiel’s eyes fixed on Lucy.

He had recorded both males and females being fucked and knotted by dogs but he’d never recorded a human mounting a real, true bitch and fucking in an attempt to breed. Benny watched with bated breath as Castiel moved over to Lucy and eagerly mounted her.

Castiel humped against her ass, grunting and snarling, before he guided himself into Lucy’s cunt and slammed in with a grunt of satisfaction.

Lucy yelped loudly, struggling on her breeding stand, as Castiel rapidly and violently fucked her hole. His arms were locked around her hips, yanking her back into each of his desperate thrusts, as Lucy kept trying to get away.

It was _amazing_.

The cameras recorded Castiel fucking and fucking and fucking into Lucy as she yelped, whined and struggled on her breeding stand before Castiel slammed deep, moaning in pleasure, as his hips kept jerking forward while he emptied his release into Lucy’s bitch hole.

Castiel didn’t immediately pull out. Instead he draped over Lucy, groaning and clearly pleased. His hips lazily rolled forward as he fucked himself up against her, still seeking release and pleasure, before Castiel’s cock inched back out.

Benny made sure the camera zoomed in on the sight of Castiel’s semen leaking back out.

The whole thing was fascinating and Castiel looked pleased, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed, as Lucy whined pitifully in her breeding stand. He didn’t have to wait too long for Castiel to be ready again but this time Benny wanted something extra special.

He pulled Castiel’s tail plug out and the second that Castiel mounted Lucy again he reached to tie Castiel’s hands with the extra restraints to keep him in place. “Good boy.” He breathed out, “Breed your bitch. Fuck her full of your pups.”

Benny moved out of the room to the sounds of more fucking and Lucy’s crying as Castiel’s thick cock pumped in and out of her trying to breed a bitch he couldn’t hope to breed.

But King was the true star.

The mutt didn’t waste any time, he’d fucked plenty of humans, as he crossed the room and eagerly mounted Castiel who jerked where he was balls deep in Lucy. King’s claws scrabbled at Castiel’s sides as he rutted up against Castiel’s virgin ass, seeking a wet bitch hole that only Lucy had, as Castiel growled and snarled.

Benny knew the instant that King caught his cock on Castiel’s hole as the dog-boy released a startled yelp at the sudden feeling of a dog cock burying inside of him.

Then King was rapidly pistoning his hips forward as he roughly fucked Castiel’s ass all the while Castiel remained buried inside of Lucy.

The sight of Castiel caught between two dogs, balls deep in one and being fucked by the other, would bring in so much money that Benny could see the dollar signs already. A youthful human male, with thick thighs and fuckable ass, in the middle of two dogs would be one of his best videos yet.

Fortunately Castiel’s poor, hard cock was eager for the bitch hole he was still buried in and he started rutting up against Lucy again. It was a unique threesome. Lucy strapped down, Castiel draped over her back and King fucking away on top of Castiel.

He checked his cameras, adjusting when he needed to, as the sounds of fucking and grunting, along with snarls and whines filled the room.

It was nothing on the loud, echoing wail that Castiel released when King fucked his knot into Castiel’s hole. Benny could have done a better prep job but he _wanted_ that wrecked wail on camera.

Castiel jerked and shuddered, body tensing, as King snarled lowly and Benny watched teeth lightly set against Castiel’s neck. The dog-boy stilled, _whining_ , as King turned them ass to ass and Castiel’s still rutting forward hips had him whimpering with each tug of King’s knot on his poor, abused rim.

That pill would probably be driving his poor instinct driven mind insane.

It took awhile for King’s knot to go down but Benny got the shot of Castiel’s gaping hole, doggy come leaking out, as he whimpered and his hard cock sheathed itself back inside Lucy for him to fuck to completion.

Benny let him get off in the bitch, wanting another round in her, before he took Lucy from the room and fixed Castiel to the breeding stand.

It was more than obvious Castiel didn’t like it, snarling lowly, but that didn’t matter once he was in place and King was ready for another knot. The large mutt greedily mounted the jerking, struggling dog-boy and after rutting against his ass again was once again pounding into Castiel.

This time Castiel had nowhere to move, his hard cock hanging neglected and wet from Lucy, as King treated _him_ like the bitch needing to be bred. The whimpers, whines and inhuman sounds were beautiful.

“That’s right, King. Show that would-be stud how a real stud breeds an unwilling bitch.” King’s fury hips slammed forward repeatedly until he started fucking his knot inside and Castiel wailed again, struggling and struggling, as he was knotted just like a real bitch.

King turned them ass-to-ass, pleased with himself, as Benny moved in to get a shot of Castiel’s face and along the length of his body to where King’s knot pulled at his rim caught just inside of Castiel’s ass.

Benny spent the entire weekend filming different scenes with Castiel and both dogs. He even let himself get in on the fun, putting on a dog mask and mounting Castiel where he was strapped down.

It would take quite a bit of editing but Benny was very pleased with the wide variety of footage he’d managed to get. There wasn’t a question that he would be able to get quite a few videos out of this weekend.

Castiel was scrubbed down, Benny put away all of his equipment and his dogs were retrieved so they wouldn’t be there. He looked over at Castiel, fucked to the point of exhaustion, where he was sprawled out on the rug in the living room. If anyone looked closely at him they would see his puffy, abused and slack rim where King had knotted him not long ago.

The key in the door had Benny turning his attention to the door. Dean stepped in and Benny grinned wickedly at the very noticeable limp that his friend was moving with. “Fucked you good, huh?”

Dean looked about as exhausted as Castiel did and it had amusement filling him.

“Was he good?”

“I let him outside where it was fenced in, a mutt tried mounting him and he certainly didn’t like that.” It would explain the scratches on Castiel’s side, “Nothing happened but I figured you should know. I had to fix your fence so you shouldn’t have a problem again.”

“Shit.” Dean looked over at Castiel with concern, “He’s fine, right?”

“Yeah. It could have happened at any point. I only let him out because I know you’ve told me how much he enjoys lazing around in the backyard.”

Dean went over to Castiel, moving slowly, as Benny watched.

The dog-boy whined lowly when Dean crouched down but he didn’t speak. He wouldn’t say a single word. Benny knew Dean was still struggling with getting him to talk so there was no worry about his videos being brought to Dean’s awareness or how Castiel had spent his weekend.

“Did you have a good weekend?”

Dean had a lazy grin now, “Twins, Benny, _twins_ with dicks to die for.” He looked very pleased. “I’m lucky I’m moving at all.”

“Good on you.” He gripped his shoulder, “If you ever need someone to watch him for a night, another long weekend or one of those week-long conferences I know you love going to just give me a call. He was real good for me and you deserve a break sometimes. And don't worry if it's longer. He can stay at my place. My yard is fenced in and it's a good neighborhood.”

If it was a week-long conference and Benny had Castiel at his place there would be all kinds of videos he could make with the full use of his dogs and the "porn stars" he brought in who were desperate to make any kind of money.

“Thank you so much. I can’t even begin to tell you how much this meant.” He reached for his wallet, “Here—”

Benny waved him off, “No need. The experience was reward enough. Keep your money.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. What are friends for?”

Dean looked at him and something sly crossed his features. “Well…if I can’t give you money what about a fuck or two? I know you usually go out on the weekend and you were stuck here this time.”

“You’re always so greedy for a good fucking, aren’t you?”

“I never turn it down.”

Benny looked at Dean and grinned.

“Right here?”

Dean glanced at Castiel but the dog-boy was clearly not moving and he looked half asleep. “Why not?” Benny enjoyed stripping Dean down and bending him over the couch right in Castiel’s line of sight. He knew the dog-boy thought of Dean as a bitch and this would upset him.

Sure enough Castiel growled lowly when he noticed Benny freeing his cock, half-hard, as he fingered Dean’s hole. It was loose, wet and sloppy. What Benny wouldn’t _give_ to have Dean in one of his videos, strapped down and getting ‘bred’ by a pack of studs as he whined into a gag.  The image had his cock hardening further.

Benny used his wet fingers to jerk himself to full hardness and staring Castiel in the eyes pushed into Dean’s ass with a low, deep groan of satisfaction.

He made sure to grip Dean’s hips as he started to fuck Dean. There were little whines and pleasured groans whenever he nailed Dean’s prostate. His cheeks flushed, pleasure building inside of him, as Castiel snarled on the ground.

Benny smirked at him and picked up the pace until his balls were loudly slapping against Dean, the sounds of fucking more than obvious and Dean’s moans were echoing in the living room.

“Fuck, Dean. You always feel so fucking good around my dick.” He groaned the words as his pace picked up and Castiel glared viciously at him no doubt angry that _his_ bitch was being bred by someone else. “So good at taking my dick, aren’t you? So fucking greedy for it.”

“Fuck, Benny.” Dean shoved back into him and Benny knew what Dean’s face looked like at this point. “Harder. Fuck me harder. Come on.”

He was more than happy to comply, pounding violently into Dean’s fuckable ass, all the while rubbing it in Castiel’s face as the dog-boy snarled loudly.

“Calm down, Cas.” Dean’s voice was wrecked, “Lay back down.”

Like he was a dog.

Benny mentally snickered as his fingers dug in harder and he yanked Dean back as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. Soon enough he was slamming deep, groaning and jerking his hips, as his come pumped into Dean.

He draped himself over Dean, reaching under, to start jerking Dean off. Choked moans and whimpers spilled from Dean’s mouth, his ass clenching around Benny’s spent cock, as he fucked Benny’s fist and came with a moan of _Benny’s_ name.

“Fuck…now I just feel spoiled.” Dean’s breathing was ragged and Benny didn’t doubt that he’d be stumbling to his bedroom to pass out. “Fucking love how big your dick is…feels so fucking good inside of me.”

“Anytime, sugar.”

Castiel looked like he was seconds away from going for Benny’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah. The prompt for this was absolutely insane and I had to cleanse myself by watching SO MUCH DISNEY for obvious reasons. So...the dog/cas/dog scene was just...impossible and so fucking filthy. Not sure where the prompter's mind lives but I think it might be more kinky/filthy than mine which is saying something.
> 
> Not sure if anyone but the prompter is into this kind of fic. I'll see, I guess? At least the comments will let me know. I'm sure, if you read this chapter, at least one of you blushed or something. I can't be the only one considering I was writing it. If I've written something kinkier/filthier I can't think of it (if you can, totally point it out cause I'm drawing a blank). I'm interested in hearing your thoughts about this one!
> 
>  
> 
> This was another one that was sitting in my fic folder that I hadn't completed. That follow up prompt took awhile to get through and I finally finished it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the other chapter that does not have explicit Cas/Dogs in it. The only sex happening "on screen" is with Dean/Cas.

Castiel snarled at the sight of the other male slipping from _his_ bitch. He wanted to kill the other even though Castiel _knew_ others would mount and attempt to breed _his_ bitch. She was clearly a very desirable bitch and it was only natural for others to attempt to breed her.

He waited until the other had left and his bitch stumbled up, leaking another’s come and sloppy from breeding, before heading to the back of the home he’d been living in.

There was a low groan as Castiel followed along, body tense, as he moved after his bitch. When he stepped into the room with the soft bed he could see her laid out, the offending things she wore in a heap on the floor, as he climbed onto the bed.

Her bitch hole was wet, the other’s come still leaking out, as she rested after an unwanted breeding. Castiel didn’t hesitate to mount. He climbed up, braced himself as best he could when his bitch wasn’t in a good mountable position, and rutted up against her.

He ignored the mumble and the hand pushing at him as his cock brushed up against her wet hole. A frustrated growl escaped before he guided himself in and moaned lowly at the velvety feel of a warm, wet bitch hole wrapped around his aching cock.

Castiel could feel his body heating, pleasure and satisfaction swelling, as he started viciously fucking his competition’s release out of his bitch. He thrust and thrust, rapidly pumping his hips, as his bitch groaned under him and pushed at him again.

It certainly didn’t stop him.

He merely dug his fingers into soft flesh and fucked. Moans and growls escaped, the need to breed and claim and cover up the other’s release driving him, as pleasure built and built inside of him.

Castiel had enjoyed breeding the other bitch, she had felt so good and right around him as he fucked his release deep into her womb, but he had missed _this_ bitch while she had been away.

If only his favorite bitch had the soft, warm fur of the others he had bred and fucked. Unfortunately this bitch was hairless and had to wear things to keep warm. Castiel kept fucking forward, ignoring the soft protesting sounds that a bitch always made when being bred, as he worked his hips quicker and quicker.

Finally Castiel slammed deep, groaning, as he came in his bitch’s womb. His hips jerked forward, chasing his pleasure and making sure every drop was fucked deep, before he draped himself over his bitch with a satisfied sound.

He would need several more breeding attempts before he could be sure that his competition’s come had been fucked out but Castiel would do his duty as a good stud.

“Ge’ off, Cas.” His bitch’s voice was muffled but Castiel paid it no mind. He kept himself on top of her, cock still wet and warm inside her bitch hole, as he waited to be ready for another breeding. “S’not right.”

A hand pushed at him but Castiel merely locked his arms and stayed.

It was important to keep himself inside his bitch as long as possible and it wouldn’t be too long before he was ready to breed again. Eventually his bitch stopped moving and the sounds of soft, even breathing filled his ears.

Castiel looked up to see his bitch’s eyes closed, her face slack, as she slept underneath him.

He managed two more breeding attempts before his bitch pushed him away, groaning and stumbling out of the room. Castiel’s eyes remained fixed on her bitch hole, watching his release leaking out and staining her legs, with satisfaction.

Three breeding attempts was more than his competition had managed.

Castiel preened before sprawling out and letting himself drift to sleep. His entire body still ached and his ass still burned horribly where the other studs had treated him like a bitch.

He hoped he never saw that other stud again.

* * *

Dean groaned, wincing as he scrubbed himself clean in the shower. If he had been more awake instead of exhausted he would have pushed Castiel off sooner but it _had_ felt good having his exhausted body fucked again even if he’d spent the whole weekend full of either cocks or toys. Guilt twisted inside of him at the knowledge he’d let, however unintentionally, Castiel attempt to ‘breed him’.

This wasn’t the way to go about helping the poor teenager recover from living almost his entire life as a dog.

It was also highly unethical and Dean hated himself for it.

Benny had kept him up to date, for the most part, about Castiel at the end of each day. Letting him know that there were no real changes in Castiel; the kid who should be going into college and not thinking he was a dog. There had only been countless examples of feral behavior.

But Castiel _hadn’t_ attacked Benny, had apparently caused no problems for his friend and Dean was so grateful. That meant he could safely go on the upcoming conference across the country without worrying about Castiel.

He had someone who understood the situation, who Castiel didn’t attack and who had willingly offered to watch him. Benny was also strong enough to keep Castiel in line if he regressed under Benny’s watch.

It might help Castiel start to reconcile that he was a human and not a dog if he was around another human. Keeping him just around Dean probably wasn’t helping matters.

He should probably see about having Benny watch Castiel once a week, slowly get him used to another human and hopefully Castiel would start to connect all of the little things Dean was trying to teach him.

The less exposure to dogs the better.

It would also allow him to have a night out without worrying about Castiel being home alone. If this weekend had shown him one thing it was that he had been slowly killing himself by isolating himself in his home with Castiel trying to rehabilitate him.

He also, apparently, really needed to fix the fence in the backyard if Castiel had gotten mounted by another dog. “If he wore _clothing_ I wouldn’t have to worry about that.” He muttered the words to himself as he washed his hair.

Clothes would also help the other problem. He could still remember the time he’d caught Castiel mounting the neighbor’s female dog who had broken her chain. Dean had _not_ been able to get Castiel off of her until he had finished. Thank god the neighbors had been away at work and no one had seen it.

Dean finished cleaning himself, scrubbing the mess from his ass and thighs, before sticking his head under the shower with a sigh. He ached in all the best ways from a _very_ pleasant weekend.

The thought of the number programmed into his phone, the offer for a good time _anytime_ he was interested, had a pleased smile tugging at his lips. He was, without a question, going to be calling them back.

It wasn’t often he ran into such creative, kinky and well-endowed _twins_.

Dean finally shut the water off, stepped out and dried off. He was going to have to lock his door if Castiel was going to attempt to mount him when he was sleeping. It would be his luck that Castiel would fuck himself inside of him while Dean was dry and unprepared.

That would _hurt_ and he didn’t really feel like having to go to the ER for any kind of damage it might cause.

Or he could start wearing a plug at night. The right plug, something set flat against his ass, would also help to prevent any unwanted fucking when he was _trying_ to sleep.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped into his bedroom. Castiel was sprawled out on the bed, sleeping with a smile on his face. “Of course you’re happy.” He muttered lowly, “You got to fuck me three times.” Three times while he was _trying_ to get some sleep.

Dean snorted and moved towards his closet to start getting dressed. He needed to let them know he _could_ make the week-long conference and then he needed to ask Benny if those dates worked for him.

If he was lucky he’d leave the trip with something to help Castiel _and_ hopefully good memories of satisfying sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dean. You have _no idea_ how happy going on that trip is going to make Benny.
> 
> You might have noticed the chapter count at 3/4. There is going to be _at least_ one more chapter to this but considering the content I didn't include from other prompts it could be two. If comments and interest continue I might expand into five or six chapters so I'll have to see what you all think!
> 
>  
> 
> Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you just want to read Dean/Twins and Cas/Dean then stop when you get to "Once Benny had locked..." and you'll avoid the Cas/Dogs.
> 
> This is probably a familiar note but it holds true for this one. 
> 
> **Warning** : There IS Cas/Female Dogs below (as well as Cas/Male Dogs). There is also the single most impossible threesome that you first read in chapter two and has returned for this chapter. Thankfully in fanfic you can basically make anything possible even if it isn't.
> 
> For those who enjoyed chapter two I really hope you'll also enjoy this chapter. I added several of the requests for specific kinks/scenes into this chapter so I hope those who asked like the additions!

Dean groaned lowly into the gag filling his mouth. His arms were hooked above his head, body completely naked and cock caged, as the twins pressed against him from either side. One cock was lazily fucking his ass, spreading him deliciously, as the other twin fingered him looser to take a second.

They had been fucking for hours, his ass sloppy and ruined, before they had decided they both wanted to take him at the same time.

He wasn’t going to turn down double penetration for _anything_. Besides Benny was watching Castiel so he could enjoy himself before his conference and one more round wouldn’t kill anyone.

It was _good_ that Castiel was getting exposed to Benny more often, his friend watching Castiel once or twice a week as another level to Castiel’s integration into human life, because he knew it would help. Having Benny watch him for a few hours would also help since Castiel would be staying with Benny for a week and a half so it would help to have Benny watch him before Dean dropped Castiel off.

The fingers working his ass open disappeared. Dean’s cried out when the second cock started to push into his already full ass, stretching him wide to the point of pain, as he squirmed and whined at the feeling. It felt so good in all the most painful ways that Dean enjoyed.

“Fuck…you’re such a slut for us, aren’t you?” the one behind him breathed with a rough voice, “So good taking both of our cocks no matter which hole we stick them in.”

Dean’s fingers curled as the chains holding his arms up rattled with their movements. Strong hands gripped his thighs and another set held onto him as the twins started to fuck him together.

His ass clenched and his breathing hitched at the pleasure building inside of him. He wasn’t going to be able to come until they finished and freed him from the cockcage they’d locked on after round one.

Fuck. He had really missed kinky sex since he’d taken Castiel in.

This was the perfect way to unwind after working near constantly. He tried to move into the thrusts but they had him secured and without touching the floor it was impossible to get much leverage.

“That’s it…take our cocks, beautiful. We’re going to fuck that ass even sloppier.” Dean could only moan and writhe as they thrust into him, his body trembling while his pleasure twisted and burned low in his gut, as they moved.

A mouth nipped at his naked skin causing him to jerk and clench earning identical moans of enjoyment.

They continued fucking him like that, dragging it out as long as possible, until the first twin came with a low groan as he emptied his release into Dean’s already come soaked hole. The one in front moved back, slipping out, as the twin behind him got a better grip and _hammered_ into Dean.

It had him jerking in the chains, wailing into his gag, as those powerful thrusts nailed his prostate on near every stroke.

Dean was wordlessly begging into his gag when he slammed deep, hips jerking, as he emptied himself into Dean and released a sound of pure satisfaction.

“If only we could keep you chained in the bedroom.” The one in front of him murmured with regret, “You would make a very tempting sex slave.” The grin was wicked and Dean flushed, whining with the need to come, as the soft cock in his ass pulled out.

The thick plug he’d brought was pushed in after the come that had escaped was pushed back in. “ We love knowing you’re walking around full of _our_ come.” The comment was said with a grin as Dean swayed there in front of them.

His legs wanted to buckle but the chains kept him in place.

“Think he earned a release?”

“He did take _everything_ we gave him.”

“He _did_.”

“It’s unfortunate you’re going to be gone for so long. We’ve been enjoying having you all to ourselves at least once a week.”

The cockcage was removed and he could have cried at the feeling of being free again. Dean whimpered when a warm hand wrapped around his aching cock. It only took two strokes before he was coming with a howl.

He must have blacked out because he opened his eyes and realized he was sprawled on their bed.

“Poor thing.”

They looked pleased more than anything and Dean waved them off. “Fuck.” He groaned as he sat up, muscles aching in all the best ways. “Kind of wish I could sneak you in my luggage.” It didn’t really matter, though, considering Dean was a huge fan of bed hopping when he went to conferences.

His comment earned him laughter and, soon enough, he was back home.

“Thanks for watching him tonight and for my conference. Is eight too early to drop him by?”

Benny only grinned, “I could have taken him tonight and you could have left from your _friends_ ’ house. Eight is fine. I have everything ready and in place.”

“I’ll call you when I get back in and I can swing by to pick him up—”

A hand waving his suggestion away had him cutting off, “Nonsense. Take a day when you get back, get used to the time zone again and I’ll drop him off around noon the day after.”

“Are you sure? That’s an extra day and a half…”

“Of course I’m sure. We’ll find something to keep us occupied while you rest and get used to being back home.”

Dean relaxed, “Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver. Watching him at least once a week and now this? Seriously…I owe you.”

“What are friends for?” Benny then leered at him playfully, “Though I do miss that glorious ass of yours.” It had Dean laughing. Benny was a very good lover with a very, very nice and thick cock that did so many good things. He wasn’t going to kick Benny out of bed and he certainly wouldn’t turn him down for sex.

At least with Benny he didn’t have to leave the house since Benny already knew about Castiel.

“I’m always up for sex. You know that.” He glanced around, “Where’s Cas?”

“He’s sleeping it off in the guest room.” Benny offered, “Castiel had an exciting night. Poor thing dropped right off.” Dean nodded. Castiel was usually sleeping when he came home and Benny was watching him. At least some of that energy Castiel always seemed full of was getting burned off.

He shut the door behind Benny, kicked his shoes off and trudged down the hall. Dean didn’t have it in him to shower despite the mess hidden under his clothes. He was exhausted. It was fortunate he had everything packed and ready. He would just need to shower, dress and drop Castiel off at Benny’s in the morning.

Dean’s ruined clothing ended up in the heap on the floor as he dropped onto the bed with a huff before dragging the sheet up to cover his ass. He slipped into sleep within seconds and didn’t wake until a weight settled over him, Castiel rutting up against his ass with grunts and soft moans as his cock slipped between Dean’s cheeks.

His hand came up to push at Castiel but within the next second a hard cock had slipped into his still sloppy hole. It had him jerking when Castiel snarled lowly, hands gripping him tightly, before Castiel pounded into him viciously as though he were trying to fuck the mess already in Dean out.

The mattress groaned at the force behind Castiel’s thrusts and Dean groaned as he tried to push Castiel off with a moan.

“Knock it off, Cas.” His voice was rough with sleep and exhaustion, “Need to sleep.” He pushed ineffectively against Castiel and when the still very obviously feral human didn’t Dean gave up with a huff. “Whatever.”

He _should_ have put the locking plug on when he’d gotten home. It was a new purchase that he’d even mentioned to Benny but it had proven effective when Castiel had figured out how to pull a normal plug out. The locked one couldn’t be removed without a key and Castiel certainly didn’t know how to do _that_. Dean made sure he never let Castiel see him when he was doing that.

It wasn’t long before Castiel fucked himself deep, still snarling lowly, before he slipped out and sprawled out on the bed with a satisfied huff.

Dean used the plug Castiel had removed to prevent a mess as he stumbled up, went into the bathroom and changed the plug for the locking one. He wiped up the mess that had escaped and stumbled back into the bedroom to sleep. Hopefully time with Benny and away from Dean would do _something_ for Castiel.

At least he wasn’t going to wake up, again, to a cock nudging at his hole.

* * *

Once Benny had locked Castiel carefully into the large kennel he’d placed in his favorite ‘studio’ room, the one that had the most high-tech camera system installed for every angle, he released a pleased sigh as he waited for the pills he’d given Castiel to kick in. He’d specifically prepared for the week and a half he would have with Castiel.

Every day would be full of porn shoots for established series he’d already made during the times he’d watched Castiel for Dean and for the new series he planned on creating.

He made sure every large dog he used for his videos was available before he’d made sure to add a few bitches of varying sizes for Castiel.

There were a few days he was going to have a human stud “breeding” Castiel but for the most part he was set up for strictly dog featured videos. It was going to be a huge series considering the popularity of the videos he’d already done with Castiel that first weekend and the nights Dean had him watching the dog-boy.

The offering of a new series with a new “porn star” had shot his subscriber numbers up and the money was rolling in as they anticipated new videos.

Benny moved around the large room making sure all of his cameras were angled as he wanted them, shooting a video was far easier with an installed and permanent setup, before looking over the restraints and other supplies.

He’d let the dog-boy get his cock wet with a few of the bitches’ cunts first. Those videos had been _very_ popular. Benny had known there was an audience for a human fucking an actual bitch but he hadn’t realized how big of an audience and Castiel’s enthusiasm was very well received.

“Come on, girl.” He opened one of the bitch kennels and led the gorgeous Saint Bernard over to the special breeding stand. Benny secured her down and went to check on Castiel whose cock was very clearly hard, leaking at the tip, as he stared at the bitch with hungry eyes.

Benny clicked the record button on the cameras, stood off to the side and opened the kennel.

Castiel bolted out of it, closing the distance between the bitch and himself in seconds, as he eagerly mounted Sasha. His fingers dug into her soft fur as he prepared to fuck her.

* * *

His cock _ached_ horribly as Castiel gripped the shaking bitch in front of him. She was beautiful, all soft fur and warm, as he started rutting up against her cunt. Castiel huffed when he missed her entrance before he managed to guide himself in.

She was tight, warm and felt so good around his cock.

Castiel snarled lowly at the feeling of her wrapped snuggly around him as his hold tightened and he started fucking. She yelped and whined as he fucked harder and harder into her cunt, needing to fuck towards orgasm so he could breed her.

He moaned as his cock pumped in and out of her cunt, he didn’t even care about the competitor watching, as he worked himself faster and faster despite the way she tried to get away from him. It was something bitches always tried to do but Castiel could hold a bitch in place for breeding.

Desperation surged through him as he thrust forward, slamming his cock as deep as he could into her cunt, while his fingers curled in her fur and she jerked under him with more sounds escaping. Bitches never seemed to like breeding but they were always content when their puppies came.

He moved with increasing desperation before slamming deep, balls pressing up against his bitch, as he came with a growl of satisfaction.

When he finished emptying into the bitch’s womb Castiel draped himself over her, hips rocking forward absently, as she whined under him. He rubbed his cheek against her soft fur and wished his bitch at home had the same kind of soft fur but Dean felt just as good around him and Castiel was confident he would eventually fuck pups into Dean’s womb.

Hopefully none of the others who bred his bitch when Dean left wouldn’t breed Dean first but considering the mess he’d found in Dean’s cunt last night he was worried.

He pulled out with reluctance, watching his release dribble out of the puffy cunt he’d just been inside, as his cock ached again. It was still hard, _hurting_ and the bitch had felt good.

There was no hesitation when he slammed back inside of her without a word or ounce of hesitation.

Castiel fucked and fucked, trying desperately to soothe the instinct screaming at him and the ache of need that screamed he needed to fuck his bitch, as he kept pounding into the whimpering bitch under him. His arms remained locked as his hips pistoned forward over and over.

He came with a groan, cheek pressed once more to soft fur, only to notice _another_ bitch loose in the room. Castiel pulled out of the bitch’s cunt and immediately moved towards the other. She was harder to catch since she wasn’t strapped down but Castiel had plenty of experience catching unwilling bitches and mounting them.

That was a skill all studs needed to acquire if they wanted to fill a bitch’s womb with pups. He had watched enough breeding attempts to have learned how to catch a bitch and how best to mount one.

It didn’t take long before he had his arms locked around her smaller form and his cock was working its way into her untouched cunt.

Castiel’s eyes rolled with pleasure, she was smaller and tighter than the other bitch, as she jerked and tried to shy away from him. He growled and tightened his hips all the while starting to fuck into her.

Moans spilled from his lips as pleasure burst inside of him, quickening his breathing and causing his heart to race, as he moved faster and with more desperation.

It felt so good to be buried in a soft, pretty bitch’s tight cunt as he worked to put pups into an empty womb.

* * *

Benny made sure to zoom in to catch the most important angles. Lola’s shorter fur and smaller build made it easier to catch Castiel’s cock pumping in and out of the dog’s cunt.

It was filthy and exactly what his subscribers wanted.

Castiel really was a feral dog-boy and it looked perfect on camera. Benny grinned as he listened to the way Castiel was _moaning_ and _grunting_ and _growling_ as his hips worked forward.

He _might_ have given Castiel an extra pill or two but it made for good footage and it shouldn’t hurt the boy too badly. At least those fucked up instincts the dog-boy had seemed to make Castiel think that if he was still hard he needed to keep fucking.

That’s exactly what he was hoping for.

He’d used sleeping pills on Castiel a few times at Dean’s, propped him up just right and let studs fuck the unconscious dog-boy for the camera. The setups had made it look like Castiel was a simple boy who had fallen asleep and the family dog had mounted him in his sleep.

The number of hits for that had gone through the roof and the Night Time series had taken off.

Benny made sure to stay out of range of the cameras as he worked to catch additional angles that could only be grabbed by a handheld camera. He’d already captured the mess Castiel had made of Sasha, the camera in the floor had gotten Castiel’s cock repeatedly burying into her cunt, but the focus on Lola was even better without the stand.

She was a much smaller breed, some kind of mutt, and with Castiel it looked dirty-bad-wrong in all the best ways as he greedily fucked her on the ground.

Benny kept filming as Castiel focused on Lola, fucking and fucking the poor bitch, until he’d tired himself out. He zoomed in on Lola’s ruined little cunt, Castiel’s release spilling out of her, as Castiel panted on the floor with his wet cock still hard as a rock.

He smirked.

The poor thing. He’d give Castiel a break. Benny paused the cameras, guided both Sasha and Lola into their kennels, before picking Castiel up. There was halfhearted squirming as Castiel growled at him with exhaustion clear in his voice.

Benny didn’t care either way.

He had Castiel laid out on the sturdy breeding stand that was designed specifically to hold a human with a few customizations for better film. Castiel’s arms were strapped underneath the padding the dog-boy’s belly was resting on, crossed so he couldn’t free himself, before Benny strapped Castiel’s legs.

The piece where Castiel’s legs were bound moved to spread Castiel’s knees _wide_ until the boy whimpered in pain. Benny locked it into place and moved to the front where he unlatched the lock that kept Castiel horizontal to the ground. It was lowered so it rested against the ground and Castiel’s body was slanted downward.

Once that was finished Benny paused to look at the stand. Castiel’s face was near the ground and his ass was raised high up for mounting. His tan legs were spread obscenely showing off the plump, round swell of a perfect ass and a tight little hole yet to be touched.

Benny reached for the big bottle of lube he’d gotten for this, _cooling lube_ because he was generous, as he moved up to where Castiel’s ass or, as far as the studs were concerned, Castiel’s _cunt_ was waiting.

He checked that the pointed top was secured before he guided it to Castiel’s hole, pushed it in despite the loud yelp, before squeezing a healthy amount directly into the whimpering little dog-boy strapped down.

On the breeding stand Castiel jerked, growling, as Benny finished slicking his insides. The filthy wet sound would be great. He moved around and picked up the little microphone he’d bought when he had first started filming porn. It was carefully hidden under Castiel so it wouldn’t be obvious but the microphone was close to his slicked hole to get the no doubt loud, dirty sounds of a dog plowing a pretty human.

He had used this multiple times and viewers _loved_ how wrong and filthy it sounded especially in the dog featured videos.

The first video would have Castiel without a mask on, the second would have him with dog ears and the gag that also looked like a dog’s muzzle and the third would have the full dog mask with the ball gag hidden behind it in Castiel’s mouth. After that he would keep the dog mask on for the rest of the videos he filmed today.

Benny picked up the black ball gag and moved to squat down in front of Castiel. He gripped the dog-boy’s mouth, shoved it in when Castiel tried to bite him and secured it behind his head.

“There we go. Your studs are really going to enjoy that slick, wet little cunt of yours.”

He patted Castiel on the head, ruffling his hair with affection and grinned. This feral dog-boy was making him so much money and Benny was looking forward to the entire week and a half he had ahead of him.

Benny spritzed Castiel’s hole with the training scent he’d taught his star studs with, the scent would let them know exactly what they were supposed to do, as he settled the bottle down.

He pushed a slim dildo against Castiel’s hole, thrust it inside and fucked the whining boy until he was satisfied. That should make Castiel loose enough to take the first stud because after that first knot Castiel would be more than open enough.

Slowly he set everything out of the camera’s sight, checked everything was in place and checked that the camera directly underneath Castiel, pointed up at his ass, was in position to catch the stud’s taking him. It was the most important camera angle and had been a bitch to install.

Benny whistled as he checked everything, grinning when it was all ready, before disappearing to get the first stud. Cliff was big mastiff, perfect short hair that wouldn’t get in the way, and had only recently gotten to knot Castiel over at Dean’s.

Cliff was young, enthusiastic and very photogenic.

He guided Cliff into his favorite studio room, let the dog off the leash and clicked record to turn his cameras on. Cliff sniffed the air, tail starting to wag, as his cock unsheathed in preparation for the _squirming bitch_ on the stand waiting for him.

Castiel’s glorious ass was on camera, lube dripping from it and down to his small hairless balls.

Cliff excitedly bounded over to him, sniffing and without hesitation he mounted Castiel. There was a distressed yelp and something that might have been a squeal as Cliff’s claws dragged down Castiel’s naked side as the stud locked down. His hips started to thrust up against Castiel’s ass and Benny knew it wouldn’t be long.

This dog was very skilled at catching in his human bitch’s hole no matter how tight Benny left them.

He watched the cameras, sometimes zooming, as Cliff’s cock _finally_ caught on Castiel’s little hole. Benny zoomed in on Castiel’s face, checked the camera aimed at the sight of Cliff’s cock just inside of Castiel’s hole, as Cliff _slammed_ violently into Castiel with a huff.

The wail was muffled by the large ball gag in Castiel’s mouth as the dog-boy immediately set about trying to escape but Cliff held him in place and immediately started to rapidly fuck himself in and out of Castiel’s hole. Each thrust had more sound spilling out of Castiel but Benny could _hear_ the wet sucking sound of Cliff’s cock pumping into Castiel.

That would be _perfect_ with that mic strategically positioned to capture every sound.

Cliff greedily and single-mindedly fucked his wailing bitch, working himself harder and harder into Castiel, until he was rutting up against that little hole. Benny watched as the knot started to form, catching on Castiel’s puffy rim, before Cliff was roughly working it inside. He caught the sight of it pushing into Castiel as it swelled up to lock them together.

It was obvious when Cliff moved because Benny could _see_ that knot straining inside of Castiel’s hole, pulling on it and earning more of those yelps.

Castiel was panting, straining where he was strapped down, as Benny made sure to catch the whole thing on camera. He didn’t say a word, this one was purely Castiel and Cliff.

The story he was going to spin about this one was a naughty teen boy turned sex slave for his owner’s prized dog.

His subscribers would love it.

Benny adjusted angles, zoomed in when it worked better, as Castiel jerked when Cliff turned them ass to ass. The camera below Castiel zoomed into the place where the knot strained against the skin surrounding Castiel’s little hole. It could be seen caught just inside of Castiel, too big to slip out of the ass it was caught in, as Benny palmed himself.

He really loved his ‘job’. It was only the first day and he’d already gotten so many good shots for his series.

There would be the one with Castiel “breeding” real bitches, desperate and hungry for it, as well as one where Castiel was the unwilling bitch for his owner’s dogs. There would be another series with doggy threesomes and a short three part series with Castiel being a human bitch for a human stud.

Cliff finally pulled out when his knot went down and Benny eagerly zoomed in on the gaping, wrecked hole the mastiff had left behind. Lube and doggy come sluggishly leaked out of the reddened, puffy hole the dog had been knotted inside only seconds before.

Fuck…that was _glorious_.

Benny gave Cliff a treat, scratching his ears and grinning. “Good boy. You really fucked your bitch good. I bet she’s all bred up now.” The tongue lulled out as Cliff pushed into his hands with clear happiness.

Cliff _loved_ fucking human bitches.

He guided Cliff back to his kennel, checked his food and water, before going back to clean Castiel up for the next scene. The camera below had managed to avoid getting anything on it to obstruct its view. Benny spritzed more of the training scent on Castiel, paying extra attention to his repeatedly clenching hole, before adding even more lube to Castiel’s ass.

That finished he added the ears and the gag that looked like a dog muzzle to complete Castiel’s appearance.

He could see hate in Castiel’s exhausted eyes and patted the dog-boy on the head. “You’re making a lot of people… _very happy_.” Benny grinned, “I’ll let you breed a few bitches when we’re finished with _your_ sessions but I need to get ten videos for this first. Two per stud.”

Captain was next, another mastiff that was a bit rougher than Cliff, who was all too pleased to fuck himself right into Castiel’s used hole. It wasn’t long before the sounds of eager, enthusiastic fucking filled the room.

* * *

Benny sighed as he slowly moved through his house. He’d stayed up late getting a few more videos of Castiel sleeping while a dog mounted him on the bed Benny had set him up on.

The covers hid the mini stand he’d pushed under Castiel’s hips to raise his ass just enough.

He’d made sure the scene had been set to where it looked like a young teen boy, fallen asleep on his bed, only to be mounted by the family dog while he slept. The viewers _loved_ this particular Night Time series.

Benny had figured he could do a quick edit job and post it with the promise of several new series to come.

When he’d logged off after finally uploading it the view numbers were skyrocketing and his bank was getting a very healthy boost. He idly checked his numbers, felt light and happy when he saw how high the views had gone since the night before. The comments were beyond pleased and ecstatic.

They gave points to the “actor” for “sleeping” through a huge dog mounting and fucking them. Many hoped for more and others for more graphic videos of Benny’s newest star being taken by big dogs.

Benny smirked as he ate his breakfast, checking comments, before taking care of the dogs and then bringing Castiel food. He  put it on top of Castiel’s kennel where the teen was crammed. A few knocks to the kennel had Castiel waking. Benny hooked a leash to Castiel’s collar and guided him outside where the dog-boy seemed to prefer peeing.

He wasn’t going to discourage Castiel’s thoughts on being a dog. Wordlessly he led Castiel back into the house, back into the kennel, before placing the food and water bowls inside.

This time he’d crushed up the pills and laced them through everything to make sure Castiel consumed them.

It wouldn’t take too long.

Today he was doing the threesome shoots. He made sure all of the dogs had done their business, checked on Lola since she was going to be one of the stars and then checked on Cliff. He brought Cliff into the guest room, tied him to the side, before getting Lola ready.

She easily went with him, got onto the breeding stand, before he strapped her down. Benny checked the camera set up for this particular series, making sure the camera attached to the stand was perfectly angled while the stand had been moved for the floor camera.

That _should_ enable him to get a shot of Castiel buried inside Lola and a shot of Cliff buried in Castiel. He could adjust the camera angles if need be to get both shots.

Benny checked on Castiel, took in the empty bowls and the very obvious erection. Poor feral dog-boy looked wrecked and needy. His little cheeks were flushed and that cock looked painful.

Cameras rolling he opened the kennel. Castiel was, as he always was, quick to mount the bitch strapped down. This time Benny had to move into frame, he’d just cut this bit out and focus on Castiel’s cock pumping into Lola’s cunt, to hook Castiel in place. He liberally sprayed the training scent all over Castiel’s ass and removed the plug he kept locked inside Castiel at night.

Benny really had Dean to thank for _that_ idea. He emptied a healthy amount of lube into Castiel’s hole in the next instant.

He moved out of frame again before unhooking Cliff. The stud’s cock was already poking out, angry looking and ready for his bitch, as he rushed across the room and happily mounted a furiously rutting Castiel.

Much like the first time, and every time after, Castiel jerked at the sudden weight against his back as he was pinned between the two dogs. His cock jerked forward, still fucking away in Lola’s cunt, as Cliff locked onto him and started thrusting.

Benny checked the camera angle and adjusted the one focused on Castiel’s plump ass just in time to see that big doggy cock catch on Castiel’s hole. Without a plug Castiel’s howl at suddenly having Cliff slam balls deep into him rang out.

It certainly didn’t stop Cliff who pistoned into Castiel, dark colored cock plowing in and out of Castiel for the camera, as Castiel’s hips jerked forward into Lola.

The video of the two cocks going into their respective bitches was gorgeous and Benny couldn’t _wait_ for his subscribers to see this series. It was far more vivid and explicit than what he could manage at Dean’s with portable cameras.

Castiel’s cock moved in and out of Lola, the drugs in his system driving him forward along with that borrowed instinct Benny _knew_ would never leave, as Cliff fucked harder and faster into Castiel.

He bit back a snicker when Cliff’s knot started catching on Castiel and Castiel fucked faster, snarling and whining in turn, trying to get off and get away from Cliff’s knot.

It didn’t stop it.

Cliff _always_ knotted his bitch and Castiel would not be an exception. He fucked his knot into Castiel, rumbling as his hips worked forward, while Castiel moved inside of Lola until he came with a grunt.

Castiel tried to move away but Benny had made sure he couldn’t and the dog-boy was stuck buried balls deep in Lola with Cliff knotted balls deep in him.

Benny made sure to get a full shot of them, all of the angles fucking perfect, as Castiel snarled and growled at Cliff who looked absolutely pleased with himself. Turning them ass to ass had Castiel yelping in pain and trying to move towards Lola which had that thick knot pulling on his rim.

The camera captured every moment.

There was a day full of these kinds of shots. Castiel fucking Lola, Sasha and Lucy. Cliff, King, Jacks, Captain and Maximus taking turns fucking and knotting Castiel. It opened up all kinds of combinations and with a few changes it could look like everything was filmed different days.

He couldn’t believe he still had a week left of filming. Dean had honestly handed him a goldmine worth of porn opportunities for his subscribers and Benny was already seeing the increase in his bank account to reflect that after only _one_ video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...this chapter went long so I broke it up. That means the chapter count was bumped again.
> 
> Please take the time to comment and let me know what you thought about this newest chapter! Comments are an excellent motivator for me to get more fic written and posted.


	5. Chapter 5

The sleeping pills Benny had given Castiel the night before so he could film more additions to his Night Time series were still working when he started to set up for the next series. He took full advantage of that fact to prepare Castiel for the day of filming with other humans and a few dogs. The only downside was that he had needed to be careful when giving Castiel the additional pills needed for filming.

At least it would be far easier to get the full body latex suit on Castiel when he wasn’t fighting him every step of the way. Benny carefully pressed a large ball-gag in Castiel’s slack mouth and then moved down Castiel’s limp body.

A cockcage and sound were added to the dog-boy’s cock before a band was added around his balls. That finished he reached for the pile of latex and pulled the full suit on. The only holes were for Castiel’s hole and his nose. Once the whole suit was on Benny added the dog mask and wrapped a pink collar around Castiel’s latex covered throat.

Fortunately the he wasn’t that heavy and Benny placed him on the breeding stand, strapping Castiel down thoroughly, as he checked to make sure every camera was in proper place.

On the breeding stand Castiel squirmed as he woke, soft muffled moans of confusion caught Benny’s attention, as he ignored Castiel in favor of preparing him for a very different day of filming. There were several human “dogs” that would be “breeding” Castiel today.

Benny pressed the pointed end of the cooling lube bottle against Castiel’s dry hole and squeezed several times until he was satisfied that Castiel would be soaked inside. The squirming and yelping was nothing new. Benny ignored it in favor of the task at hand.

He pressed one of the vibrating dildos against Castiel’s hole, worked it inside and watched how the vibrations had Castiel violently jerking in his restraints. There were choked, wrecked and confused moans spilling from the strapped down human bitch.

“Preparing my co-star?” a voice came from the doorway. He turned to see one of his more popular porn stars standing there. Matt was bulky and wide. He wore a sharp studded collar around his throat in solid black and held the dog mask in his right hand.

A long, thick and heavy cock hung between thick, powerful thighs above equally impressive balls.

He would dwarf Castiel and the size difference would look gorgeous on camera. Benny had only asked his bigger stars to come in for filming today. “Don’t worry.” He smirked as he angled the vibrator and Castiel wailed at the sensation as his cock was punished for trying to harden. “He _loves_ a bit of pain play so he’s going to be nice and tight for you. You can go as rough and hard as you want with him.”

“My favorite kind of co-star.” The grin was dark and wicked. “I saw some of those videos. You found a pretty little thing for those dog videos of yours. I certainly wasn’t expecting to see someone actually fucking a bitch but he really looks into it.”

Benny slipped the dildo out of Castiel, took in the slightly loosened wet hole, before nodding in satisfaction. He smacked Castiel’s ass and gained his feet as Castiel’s hole clenched down.

“He was very enthusiastic. Of course I was going to utilize that.”

“Hell of an actor. Doesn’t matter what he’s doing he really looks like he’s living every emotion you’re seeing.” He stepped further into the room and gave Castiel’s latex covered body an appraising look. “Wouldn’t mind fucking him outside of work.”

Benny laughed, “I bet you would. He has the tightest ass and makes the prettiest sounds.” He stepped away, “Ready?” the mask was pulled on and he could see the way the handsome porn star slipped right into his role.

He pointed, the cameras turned on, before the scene began to unfold. Castiel was squirming on the stand, releasing aggressive sounds and tugging at his restraints, as the human stud moved up behind him and eagerly mounted him just like a real dog would.

“Such a pretty, ripe bitch.” Matt’s voice was a low rasp, hungry and lustful. “I’m going to fuck that sweet cunt of yours full. Breed you up with pups.” Benny watched the camera on the floor as a long, wide cock started pushing against Castiel’s slick hole.

There was a yelp and an aggressive growl.

“That’s it.” The voice that answered Castiel’s muffled protests came in a lower kind of growl. “Feel so good taking my dick, greedy little bitch.” Hands gripped Castiel’s hips as that large cock started to get fucked inside, sinking inch by inch, until Castiel was impaled and whimpering on the breeding stand.

It came hard, fast and rough as Benny palmed his cock watching. He could tell how much Matt was enjoying himself, pounding violently into Castiel like the dog-boy really was some kind of bitch in heat and he was desperate to breed Castiel up.

The subscribers would love it.

Matt was great at drawing it out, breathing out absolute filth, as he fucked and fucked and fucked while Castiel cried out and moaned on the breeding stand. It was even better when Matt found Castiel’s prostate and started nailing it because the breathless, needy moans and whimpers sounded so good mixed with the sounds of rough fucking.

Benny loved it.

He watched Matt pause, holding himself off and knowing Benny would cut those parts out, before resuming again.

It was during one of those pauses that Benny fielded a request. “Can I have more lube? I know how much you love that filthy, wet sound and I think a bit more would go a long way.”

“Great idea.”

Matt pulled out, cock wet and hard, as Benny moved up behind Castiel and squirted a very, very liberal amount of cooling lube directly into his gaping little hole. It dribbled out as Castiel clenched making wet, squelching noises.

“That’s great. Fuck does he have an amazing ass. Where did you find him?”

“A friend.”

“Hell of a friend.”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

He stepped back out of the shot and Matt fucked right back in, easily slipping into his role as a human stud, only this time the wet sucking sounds of a cock plowing through Castiel’s wet ass was louder. It sounded perfect coupled with the moaning, whining, slap of skin on latex covered ass and the filth once more spilling from Matt’s mouth.

Benny watched him drag the scene out, pausing when needed to collect himself, until Benny gave him the nod and Matt started working himself in earnest towards his orgasm. It was even harder, violent and wild as Matt lost himself to fucking Castiel.

He could have blown his load right there but Benny could be professional when it was needed and he could always slip into Castiel as he was waiting for the next actor.

Finally Matt slammed deep, powerful hips jerking, as he came with a loud moan of enjoyment. A few moments passed as he panted lowly before he slipped out and Castiel’s ass was put on display.

Benny zoomed in on Castiel’s wrecked hole, the dribble of come and lube escaping after Matt had pulled out. He made sure to get every shot. Benny had to bite back a groan when Matt leaned in to lick Castiel’s puffy rim with a grumble of pleasure.

It was a Hell of a video.

“You never cease to impress me.” Benny grinned when Matt finished and was back over with him. “Seriously…I loved that ending.”

“I couldn’t resist.” Matt grinned, “If you want I’d be happy to swing back by for some more scenes. I can wear a full suit or change it up for a separate video. He really does have an amazing ass and I really wouldn’t mind getting more acquainted with it even if it is purely for video.”

Benny nodded, “I’ll call you later. I’m planning on having some others come in, another couple dog videos and then, if you’re still interested, we can film another one or two with you.”

“Fuck yeah I’m interested. He makes the sweetest sounds and that ass…” he trailed off with appreciation. “I could fuck it all fucking day.”

* * *

It was a tragedy when the day finally came to return Castiel to Dean. He hated the thought of not getting to film more videos, trying new things and taking advantage of a captive star. Dean had already checked in, gave him a time and Benny had agreed to bring Castiel by.

He hauled the dog-boy into the shower and started scrubbing him down, hosing out his loose hole and scrubbing the come, lube and training spray that had stayed on Castiel for days at a time away.

Benny knew his dogs were going to miss having a regular bitch to fuck and knot. He’d certainly miss watching it.

At least there were the days Dean had him come over and watch Castiel while he was out getting fucked. He’d have to see if he could get Dean to simply drop Castiel off at his house instead and then he could make better use of his equipment.

Castiel snarled through the gag he’d had to force into his mouth. He _wasn’t_ going to get bit and judging by the fury on Castiel’s exhausted face it was a huge possibility.

“I’m sure you missed Dean.” The name had Castiel pausing, “If you behave I’ll take you home so you can see him.” He knew the dog-boy had some kind of twisted thought that Dean was _his_ bitch and, at least, it was working in Benny’s favor. “I bet you missed your favorite bitch. You probably missed her warm, tight cunt that you’ve been trying to breed.”

Castiel’s cock hardened and Benny shook his head. He should have been trying that from the beginning.

“Behave and I’ll take you back home to your bitch. I’m sure you’ll want to make sure no one else has bred her while you’ve been away.” Oh that wasn’t a happy look at all. Benny smirked. He already knew that Dean had spent the night with the twins and that Dean had happily joined the mile high club on his return flight.

That glorious ass was going to be sloppy with come when Castiel got there.

“That’s right. Some other mutt probably tried to breed your bitch while you were gone. I’m sure you want to fuck that mess right out so you need to hold still or _I’ll_ pin your bitch and fuck her full of _my_ pups in front of you.” He paused, “Again.”

Castiel snarled into his gag, anger burning in his eyes, as Benny finished cleaning him up. The cockcage and sound were removed, the collar long gone and all of the other evidence had been carefully put away until next time.

The only thing remaining was the gag and he wasn’t taking that out until they were at Dean’s house.

“Come on.” He dried Castiel off, checked his hole to make sure nothing was damaged, before putting the loose and soft clothing Dean kept on Castiel back on the squirming feral human. It was a lesson in patience but he prevailed. It was all worth it for all of the footage he’d gotten and the money that was going to be pouring in.

Benny changed clothing, checked his dogs and hauled Castiel out to his car. Castiel remained in the backseat the whole way. He wasn’t risking Dean’s feral dog-boy making a move to attack him.

However the second Castiel saw Dean’s house his whole body stilled and Benny could see the way his cock was tenting his soft pants.

He snorted.

The ball-gag was carefully hidden from prying eyes as Benny climbed out of the car, let Castiel out and followed after Castiel as he raced to the front door. He didn’t even have to knock. Dean was opening it seconds after Castiel made it to the porch. He could stop the amused grin at the sight of Dean. He _knew_ his friend had just gotten home by the fresh fucked look he was sporting and Castiel could obvious tell as well.

“Someone looks like they had a very enjoyable morning.”

Dean’s smile was one of someone sated and pleased. “Everyone should get fucked by twins. I swear Benny they’re so kinky and so fucking creative.” He looked at Castiel who looked a step away from jumping him. “Was Cas good?”

“He was _very_ good.” Benny grinned, “He loved my house. Spent most of the time exploring all of the rooms and enjoying the outside.” Now for the suggestion, “Why don’t you start dropping him off at my place when you need him to be watched? It might help him more.”

“Cas didn’t have problems with it?”

“Not a single one.”

Dean looked down at Castiel in thought, “That sounds like a good idea and I know you work from home…” he chewed his bottom lip. “Yeah…I think that would work. Cas loves riding in the car and seeing more of the world would be good for him.”

“Great!” Benny grinned and leaned against the door frame. “So…how many beds did you hop from on your trip?”

He watched the very pleased and satisfied look cross Dean’s features. “Lost count by day four. It was amazing. I really, really needed that. Thank you so much for watching him and for the extra day. I feel refreshed and relaxed.”

“Anything for a friend.”

Dean looked at him and glanced down at Castiel. “Why don’t I put him in his room and I can show you how much I appreciated all of the help?” the tone was suggestive and Benny grinned  in response.

It was obvious that Castiel didn’t know what Dean’s words meant but, when Benny started pounding Dean’s ass into the mattress, it wouldn’t take long before the moans told Castiel exactly what Benny was doing to Dean.

“I love the way your mind works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit was initially on the end of the previous chapter but I chose to break them apart for my own reasons. I hope you all enjoyed it!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
